


drip and drop

by ghstwrtr



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT6, Oral Sex, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstwrtr/pseuds/ghstwrtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Saturday night, their first Rut this year. Taekwoon lets himself fall into Jaehwan's bare chest, breathing loud.'</p><p>Or the one fic where VIXX is an all-Alpha pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the making of a pack

Saturday night, and this is how it goes: Cycles synched, Rut a heavy weight all around them.

Before, being in Rut used to mean closed doors, Hakyeon and Hongbin locking themselves somewhere while the four others pretended not to notice. Then one time Hakyeon came back mid-cycle for Taekwoon, and the following time Wonshik dragged Jaehwan inside with him, resulting on the five of them cramped inside of a single room, rut-synched, Sanghyuk the only one sitting outside, lips bitten bloody – alone, and resenting himself for feeling bitter and like an outsider.

\--

Sanghyuk knows that most idol groups aren't Packs. Like, sure, the fans want the image of pack members doing the best to please them and so that's what they get - head Alpha, Second in command, the pack hierarchy stilled and non-changing in a way that appeals to the baser instinct of youth and satisfies the structures set by society so that parents won't resent their children's obsession with a group of singing idols. He knows some groups end up as Packs, too, but most commonly he sees how thirds of half of an idol group ends up being in a Pack together with their manager or other idols from the same company, and sometimes even hears rumors of trainees that already have Pack Bonds strong and still manage to make it through auditions.

When he joined Jellyfish, he expected something along those lines. Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Hongbin looked two steps away from forming a Pack-Bond, held back by their individual terror of being unable to debut but still held together by the tenacity of Hakyeon's sheer determination. Jaehwan had the beginning of a Bond forming with one of the other trainees and Wonshik was friendly but his Bonds were nowhere to be seen.

Three years later and sometimes the Pack Bond he shares with his members feels like a noose tightening around his neck. It's noticeably worse when a fight escalates and their relationship gets tense to the point of Hakyeon pressing his lips in a tight line and swallowing back his works, when Jaehwan shows his teeth as sharp. Those times, when Taekwoon refuses to uncurl his shoulders and Wonshik keeps his eyes down despite whatever is happening around him, when Hongbin will start hissing mean over his bitten knuckles and Sanghyuk himself can't stop from biting his tongue bloody, those are the times when they all can feel the difficulty of being together as a group. For a Pack constituted completely of alphas, though, those acts of cruelty are considered tame.

Their continued peaceful existence after six years is, when you put in account the war of hormones and instinct that flow between six alphas, quite amazing. In comparison to other idol groups made entirely by alphas, they are the one with the least amount of controversies and scandal-worthy actions.

When they debuted, Sanghyuk had his profile listed as beta on their official website, but looking back now he wonders if the company hadn't know that he’d end up being an alpha. There are a lot of things that the pack doesn't do right, a lot of things that the company overlooks or simply doesn’t demand of them, though, so he thinks it's not a stretch to assume that their guessing at his possible alpha maturation but still accepting him into the final lineup for VIXX wouldn't be one of them.

No one says a thing when they stop accepting the care packages for single rutting alphas. The managers don't sigh, don't raise eyebrows; they just stop offering. Just like the decision to forego suppressants, the rules VIXX has to stick by are surprising when compared to everything that other idols are supposed to hold up to.

The choice of foregoing suppressants had actually been suggested by the company, pointing out that all the risks presented by suppressants weren't worth their supposed benefits. Put in perspective, suppressants can cause addiction and are linked in many researches as one of the leading causes of infertility, but the promise of total control over Cycles and the dampening of instincts still guarantee its popularity in the music industry. Back stages usually have suppressants lined in shelves, neat little rows separated by dosages in their tiny little plastic bottles.

Sanghyuk has read the contract a thousand times, has heard Hongbin recite it to himself on sleepless nights when they could all feel the Rut approaching or when they had to take an inducer in order to advance their cycle a week so that they could attend a Gayo or re-reschedule a flight that had been rescheduled.

There's a calendar that's been making the rounds on their dorm. At first it'd been behind the front door and then moved to the fridge and then under the tv and this month it's hanging over Hakyeon's new precious sofa. Their first year together they had a simple calendar, too, but as they neared their two year anniversary the calendar changed to something bright and annoyingly pink. The one from this year is lime-green and has bunny stickers occupying the last week of the month, the stickers soft to the touch and white, a single heart drawn in red marker right in the middle of the week.


	2. the start of rut

It's weird, being the strongest among them. Bigger, broader. When they're like this, on their way to getting scent-heavy and brain-muddled with Rut, Taekwoon is the one who goes under faster and the only one who turns completely soft. It's not what the Sanghyuk who first met him expected, not at all, but the Sanghyuk from now always feels incredibly fond whenever he sees Taekwoon spread his long thighs and let go, trusting and yearning.

Saturday night, their first Rut this year. Taekwoon lets himself fall into Jaehwan's bare chest, breathing loud. Jaehwan sneaks a hand under Taekwoon's shirt to knead his stomach, in acknowledgment, but otherwise continues to press back into Wonshik and his demanding kisses.

There's a noise behind him but Sanghyuk doesn't turn. They're all in Rut, senses heightened, but to be honest he's shared enough saliva with all of them to recognize their scent from a crowd of alphas. Hongbin takes one look at the room at large and scoffs, amused, closing to the bedroom door behind him and dropping to sit beside the youngest.

Taekwoon blinks at them, slow, and makes a low noise of appreciation when Hongbin wraps fingers around his ankle. The three of them stay like this for a while, mostly quiet. Eventually Jaehwan's legs must cramp from the added weight on them, because he unfolds them from where he was kneeling, kissing Taekwoon on the forehead lightly before shoving him towards Hongbin's general direction. Free from the added weight, Jaehwan wrestles Wonshik to the ground easily.

Taekwoon whines at being moved but doesn't really readjust his body besides curling his legs closer to his stomach, spine bending awkwardly. Sanghyuk sighs and moves the older until his head is resting on Hongbin's thighs and the rest of his body is comfortably spread in a long line, as far away from the play-fight happening a few feet away from them as possible.

They all know Sanghyuk doesn't really like being touched or touching until they're all together and Hakyeon isn't due to be home for another hour at least, so all he's done ever since Taekwoon started to smell like Rut has been to sit down and keep the digital clock on Jaehwan's bedside table in his line of vision. From then until now he'd done his best not to breathe their mingled scent too much, only watching his hyungs gather in the room slowly, trying not to notice the way their mouths curled at the corners when they noticed the way he had his back to the wall.

"Sorry." He hears, soft and wet. When he looks down, Taekwoon's eyes are so hooded is a wonder they're still open, and Hongbin's finger is just retreating from his mouth. Sanghyuk is about to look away when- "Sorry, Hyukie."

Their eyes meet. Taekwoon blinks, slow, and when Hongbin nudges a finger in he opens his mouth obligingly. Sanghyuk looks up but Hongbin is already lost, hyper-focused on the pink-heat of Taekwoon's mouth and his easy submission.

"It's fine, hyung." He pets Taekwoon's hair, gently, avoiding his skin, and those dark eyes flutter closed, as simple as that. Hongbin inhales at the same time Taekwoon makes a soft sound of content, and Sanghyuk has just enough time to retract his hand before it gets in the way of Hongbin's face as he leans in for a kiss, open mouthed and dirty.

He watches them kiss, watches Wonshik bare his neck to Jaehwan, watches the clock. By the time Sanghyuk hears the front door open, Jaehwan has already fucked one orgasm out of Wonshik and has him breathlessly begging for another. When the door to the room opens and Hakyeon is there, finally, feet bare and unbuttoning his shirt, Sanghyuk allows himself his first deep breath of the night.

Hakyeon smiles, genuine through the dark circles under his eyes, and the smell of content Pack-Alpha is just so _good_. They must be quite a sight, really. Hongbin is still too caught up in Taekwoon, who's been biting the back of his own hand for however long while the other was practically laying on top him, busy sucking a multitude of bruises down his neck and chest. Jaehwan is fucking Wonshik so hard it looks brutal, the younger bent over Taekwoon's bed and holding his own wrists above his head. And then Sanghyuk, sweatpants tented and eyes too wide, smelling desperate.

"Hey baby," Hakyeon says, crouching before him, and any other time Sanghyuk would answer properly, he swears, but now-

He just.

He just wants.


	3. the alpha and his alpha

Hakyeon's teasing turns mean sometimes. It's not on purpose, they all know, because most of the time Hakyeon doesn't seem to realize how his playful acts can be threatening when coupled with his status as Pack Alpha. When he goes from crouching to kneeling and looms over Sanghyuk despite his smaller build, though, he seems aware enough of the effect his actions have on the younger alpha. Hakyeon doesn't seem apologetic, smirk curling his lips as his nose skims the curve of Sanghyuk's neck. Being this close and able to inhale this much of his Alpha muddles whatever was left of coherence inside Sanghyuk's brain.

His hands come up, intent on pushing Hakyeon away, only to stop when the other growls at him, threatening. Being an alpha himself, the first instinct Sanghyuk has at the sound is to flinch away and he has to swallow down the urge to wrestle Hakyeon underneath him. In the split second before Hakyeon’s teeth - sharp even when still rounded - trap Sanghyuk's chin inside the heat of Hakyeon's mouth, he wonders who would win if they fought for real.

"Baby" Hakyeon says, backing away a little after a few seconds of Sanghyuk squirming. His warm breath cools the saliva left on Sanghyuk's chin. One of his hands, cold, closes around Sanghyuk's throat, effectively taking away any chance he might've had of running away, of cursing away the nickname.

"A-Alpha" He says, trying to calm his heart rate, but it's useless, Hakyeon has him backed into the wall. Wonshik and Jaehwan are so into each other that they wouldn't look over even if their names were called. Taekwoon and Hongbin are closer to them, and most likely would be affected if Hakyeon suddenly started smelling of discontent in response to whatever rebellious act Sanghyuk came up with.

That's something they found out last Rut - Wonshik growled when Hongbin tried to kiss him, and suddenly the smell of Hakyeon's irritation was there, pungent, demanding attention. Hongbin had tried to kiss Wonshik again despite the unspoken warning, growling when he was denied for the second time, so Hakyeon had to intervene. The ensuing tussles and growls were more violent than usual.

When everything had been settled, finally, the five of them found Taekwoon hyperventilating in a corner, refusing touch and crying until Hakyeon had enough presence of mind to wrestle Taekwoon unto his back on the floor. Hakyeon then had to manhandle Taekwoon into displaying his stomach and bite at the soft skin repeatedly until the younger alpha had calmed down enough to breathe properly.

With the memory of the incident fresh even in his rut-scrambled brain, Sanghyuk swallows back his thirst for dominance and lowers his eyes until they're resting on Hakyeon's pretty collarbones.

"Baby, are you scared of Alpha?" Nails scratch slightly at the base of Sanghyuk's throat, making him shiver. "Is big bad pack Alpha Hakyeon being mean to you?” Hakyeon blinks, then seems to change tactics. “That’s too bad. Big, strong alpha Sanghyuk will just have to take it like a big boy." Hakyeon smells dominant but not angry, so when one of his knees pushes its way between Sanghyuk's, he find himself unable to resist the unspoken command and spreads his thighs. "Were you playing like this because you want to take me down?"

"No, Alpha." He says, even as he knows the truth, the truth of wanting to bend Hakyeon over and keep him there, pretty and strong and just alpha, just Sanghyuk's and no other responsibilities that take him away from them. Having to be Pack Alpha himself would be a small consequence when compared to the possibility of a stress-free, happy Hakyeon submitting to him.

Hakyeon hums, unconvinced, but splays his hands on Sanghyuk's shoulders and pushes until he's lying on the floor with the other hovering over him. When hands start pulling his sweatpants down he lifts his hips obligingly, because compliance is all he has to offer of himself without giving too much away, and Hakyeon knows this for sure, knows that Sanghyuk is hiding something but indulges him anyway. His long, calloused fingers skim the inside of Hyuk's thighs after being slicked with lube, making him shiver.

"Okay?" Hakyeon asks, eyes not looking up from where they're fixed on Sanghyuk's leaking cock, and so the younger has to choke out a 'yes' after his nod goes unnoticed. At the affirmative, Hakyeon's fingers circle his rim once before pushing inside.

Sanghyuk gasps and tries to get used to the feeling, always more pain than pleasure in the months that that part of him goes untouched between Ruts. Hakyeon is patient, though, fingers slow and methodic while he presses kisses to Sanghyuk's vulnerable underbelly until he's trembling and begging.

“Please, Alpha.”

“Please what?”

Sanghyuk flushes, trying to get Hakyeon’s fingers to go deeper, to touch that place inside him that’s starting to ache.

“Hyuk.” Hakyeon says, warningly, adding a third finger and twisting them sharply when Sanghyuk doesn’t answer.

“W-Want you inside.” He gasps, and then at Hakyeon’s raised eyebrows; “Please knot me.”

Hakyeon smiles and bites him once, fingers teasing at his rim and humming appreciatively when Sanghyuk's knot starts to swell.

“Well, if you insist.”

It's then that Hakyeon slicks his erection with practiced ease and pushes inside where Sanghyuk is tender and welcoming. The thrusts start slow and deep, but all it takes from them to escalate from measured fucking to desperate rut-fucking is Sanghyuk whining after a couple of minutes, nails digging on Hakyeon's shoulders and hips bucking in order to urge him on.

When Hakyeon's knot locks them together, Sanghuyk comes untouched, vision blurring. Caught in the blank haze of orgasm, all he can feel is alpha and security.


	4. warm

Lying there, hair limp on his face and with hands too shaky to do anything at all, Taekwoon wonders what Hakyeon feels. Under his Alpha, Sanghyuk is lost in the haze, mouth open and eyelashes fluttering. Taekwoon is close enough to them that he would be able to smell them even if they weren't in Rut, would be able to take apart the scent of come and alpha and discern it into Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. It's nice, he thinks, specially so because the pheromones released by them take on a sweet tang when Hakyeon starts to move his hips minutely, tiny jerks indicating that his knot has taken.

Taekwoon wonders, not for the first time, what it would feel like if his own knot took. How would he feel like if his knot was able to work, truly, to lock him in deep and inside someone, to have it as the undoing of someone. He takes a deep breath when he hears Hakyeon let out a low moan and jerks when Hongbin chooses that movement to bite him.

The two of them are shirtless, Taekwoon because Hongbin enjoys leaving bruises on his skin and Hongbin because he overheats easily when in Rut.

Taekwoon can still remember how strange that had seemed, for him, when they spent their Rut together for the first time. Taekwoon had been shivering from the cold, so used to trying to convince his omega partner to stay under the covers with him, and then there were two alphas in the room with him, smelling like warmth and dominance.

He hadn't known what to do, fingers like ice cubes, his legs growing weak. He'd been trying to fight against his own desire to drop to his knees ever since Hakyeon had closed the door behind them, afraid because he knew that if he gave in his legs would open too wide and his back would arch and that was… Not what he was supposed to show. Back then, he'd still been trying too hard to prove himself as a worthy Second in command, was still scared of showing himself as even slightly submissive in front of Hongbin or any of the others. It felt like any wrong step would ruin all the effort he had put forth in looking strong and dominant.

Hakyeon had given him a little push towards the bed, where Hongbin was sprawled, his doe eyes intent on Taekwoon.

"I'm not sure…" He'd said, blood rushing loud in his ears.

"Just go." Hakyeon insisted, pushing him again, crowding behind him, warm and lithe. Taekwoon hadn't been able to hide the shiver that rose from him at the contact, couldn't possibly have stopped his dick from filling inside his jeans. "Hongbin is as near to harmless as any of us can ever be." Hakyeon's voice had dropped, rough, tone persuasive but not unkind.

"Yeah" Hongbin had said, not blinking, still staring at Taekwoon, not avoiding his eyes exactly but looking at the whole of him.

"He gets a bit…" Hakyeon made a considering noise, pushing Taekwoon again, and Taekwoon felt grateful that they were so close to the bed because he could pretend to fall on it on purpose and not because of his weak knees. "Too focused when he's in rut. So he won’t hurt you. He’ll probably just lick you for hours."

"It’s possible." Hongbin had agreed, expression open, reaching to wrap his short fingers around Taekwoon's bony wrist. His honesty was unapologetic, unashamed, his mouth twitching as if holding in a smile. His hand had been warm and sweaty but Taekwoon found that he liked it.

Years later, he still does, the difference being that now he doesn't have to try to lock his bones into an intimidating stance whenever he starts to smell like Rut, always the first among the six of them.

With Hongbin, the softness in him that pushes forward during Rut is never exploited beyond orgasms and the fulfillment of whatever is on the front of Hongbin's instinct-driven obsession of choice. He knows that with Hongbin his vulnerability is safe in a way it isn't with most of the others, the younger ones who rationally know that his submission isn't permanent but who might let their rut-scrambled brains get ahead of themselves and take advantage of Taekwoon's hormone-soft limbs.

Hongbin bites him again, hands warming Taekwoon's flanks, teeth worrying the skin caught between them. Taekwoon squirms, thighs held open by the weight of Hongbin's lower half crowding between them. Even without looking, he knows that his shoulder will be sprinkled purple for the next few weeks, the mark Hongbin is making now probably the one that will bruise blue and make him hiss every time someone presses their fingers into it.

Truth be told, he likes it, likes the reminder, likes having something to press into and whine over when he's in the shower, horny and frustrated. Hongbin knows this, has caught him with a handful of wet dick enough times that each Rut he chooses one hickey to make darker, one that will last longer.

Soon, Hongbin will be done, the fixation-driven part of him sated, leaving space for the rest of his instincts to take over, to be taken out on Taekwoon. And it's the thought of that that makes Taekwoon moan, loud and echoing.


	5. warmer

When he thinks back to his first Rut, it feels like a distant dream. Like someone took all the pieces that make his face and arranged them, wrongly, on the face of a someone who stretched their body over an omega and tried to make it work, tried to knot them and failed. The first few times were fine, but then his girlfriend at the time had had enough with him and he had to wait a year more before a mouthy omega who was a friend of a friend accepted his advances. 

The boy had looked good, spread under him, smelling like heat and sweetened tea, but it still hadn't been enough for Taekwoon's knot to take. He'd been crueler than Taekwoon's ex-girlfriend, who had probably fallen a bit in love with him and had chosen to leave him quietly. The boy wasn't attached to him in that way, and the words he directed at Taekwoon had been more harming than any silence could ever be, a reflection of all his fears tinged with the smell of omega in heat. 

He'd looked for Rut companions on the internet next, heart beating in his chest like a drum while he tried to type silently in the living room at the dead of night, hoping no one would wake up. He went through three more people that way, first a soft-bellied omega boy who cried when Taekwoon's knot didn't take, second a foreigner omega girl who shrugged and fell asleep on him after Taekwoon started shaking in frustration and lastly a disturbingly pretty older beta woman who patted his back and held him as he cried. 

After that, he'd chosen to spend his ruts alone, locking himself in his room and trying not to shake apart from frustration and shame. He couldn't understand why his knot refused to fill when he was in Rut, and humiliation kept him from researching it, the first omega boy's cutting words grown into his biggest fears to the point that he shook in terror of it. 

And then, of course, everyone's Rut had to synch as soon as their first cycle of promotions as VIXX ended. He'd panicked, worried about how he would hide the fact that he couldn't get an omega companion, but then Jaehwan had complained about being alone, Sanghyuk had squeaked something about having homework to do, Wonshik had flushed red and Hakyeon had dragged Hongbin into their room and locked the door behind them. Taekwoon had turned his eyes to the remaining alphas spread out on their tiny living room, trying his best at intimidation, and felt strangely bereft when no one protested when he locked himself into their remaining bedroom. 

After trial and error, denial and even more denial, he can admit that during ruts, he gets soft and willing .He can accept that his knot will not fill, and that most times he'll crave having a knot inside, stretching him full. He can accept that, sometimes, when he acts particularly submissive and lets himself be manhandled and knotted, his own knot might fill in reflex to the feeling of having someone coming inside of him, filling him to the brim. It's harder, some cycles, more difficult when the hormone fluctuation is higher, and he'll fill with irrational rage that will have nowhere to go from his tingly limbs and cotton-fuzzed brain, the best way to calm him down being his body held down and with a knot holding it in place. 

Hongbin is someone he trusts with the knowledge. Hongbin knows how to get him there and is patient, despite his teeth and the sweaty hands. He'll do his best, every time, to keep Taekwoon calm and mostly unharmed, and there have been times in which he opted out of knotting Taekwoon in favor of kissing him into calmness, something even Hakyeon hadn't succeeded in. 

He's not angry now, enjoying the heat of Hongbin's mouth until he finally pulls away to lick the bruise before rising to his knees. Their eyes meet, and Hongbin hums before one of his hands wrap around Taekwoon's thigh, a silent question.

"No" Taekwoon says, meaning not yet, meaning 'I don't think I can have you inside right now'.

Hongbin hums again, acknowledging, and works on taking his shorts and underwear off, one hand bracing his weight on Taekwoon's stomach once he's done.

"Can I?"

Taekwoon nods, not trusting himself to speak, and can't help letting out a little moan when Hongbin's hand goes back to his thigh, squeezing. He lets Hongbin drape his overly warm body over his own chilly one, closing his eyes and appreciating the way the head of Hongbin's hard cock brushes against his lower stomach when the other starts thrusting, leaving a trail of sticky wetness behind. The friction against his own erection, Hongbin's warm breath on his neck and low gasping eventually get to him, making Taekwoon jerks his hips up, knees pressing against Hongbin and urging him on.

"Hongbin" 

"Hyung." Whispered right in his ear, voice throaty and making him shiver. Taekwoon can't answer, words knocked right out of his mouth. He swallows and and lifts his hips up again, slow and deliberate. Hongbin groans and backs away, eyes searching Taekwoon's. "Now?" 

Taekwoon nods, feeling shaky all over. Hongbin smiles in answer, bright and curving his eyes. He kisses Taekwoon's collarbone and then licks across his mouth quickly before Taekwoon can react. Taekwoon jerks away, opening his mouth to protest, but Hongbin licks him again, on his chin this time, and only stops when he has to reach for the lube.

"Stop" Taekwoon says, because Hongbin is licking his mouth again, his chin, his jaw. "Hongbin!"

Hongbin snickers, biting lightly at the skin under Taekwoon's jaw. Taekwoon makes a noise of agitation and Hongbin backs off, focuses instead on helping Taekwoon out of his thick cotton pants and underwear. 

"Like this or…?" Hongbin trails off, uncapping the lube.

It's not really a question, not for Taekwoon. He can count in one hand the number of times he was able to reach orgasm while being fucked chest-to-chest, and has lost count of how many times he came untouched while being fucked face-down into a pillow, the floor, the sofa. 

Taekwoon raises a leg, intending on turning himself, but Hongbin helps him steady it, holds him by the hip and helps him to his knees before spreading his legs. Taekwoon tries holding his upper body away from the floor but his elbows start shaking the moment Hongbin's first finger slides inside him. 

Inside him, softening him open, Hongbin's fingers don't feel small at all. Taekwoon stays frozen still and quiet through the discomfort but starts to go back into breathy noises of appreciation once the drag of Hongbin's fingers starts to feel warm again, like a hint of something more. He rubs his face into his own folded arms, sucking skin into his mouth so that he won't get too loud. It's an useless effort, of course, no one cares much about being quiet when in Rut, but he feels exposed enough already, naked and under Hongbin. Even if it's something he likes, something he enjoys, it's still embarrassing.

"We should move to the bed." Hongbin muses, finger still moving inside Taekwoon and a second teasing at his rim, making him grind his hips in a circle. 

Taekwoon tries to answer but loses his words when the second finger finally slips inside him, first just the tip and then more firmly, curling and making him jerk his hips again, trying to get it deeper and failing because he's still too tight. 

"Come on, hyung. You have goosebumps all over and as I much as I want to take all the credit, I know you're still cold." Hongbin slips his fingers out, breaking Taekwoon's focus, and he whines at the loss. He doesn't have enough energy to protest eloquently, can feel his freezing toes curling against the wooden flooring in an uncomfortable ache, so he sulkily lets Hongbin hook his strong arms around his chest, under his arms, and heave him away from Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. He deposits Taekwoon's upper body on his bed gently, and nudges the rest of his body onto the mattress with harmless pokes on his thigh.

Taekwoon settles on his own, belly-down, shoving a wet pillow under his own hips while Hongbin takes his time in settling behind him. From the smell alone Taekwoon can tell that it was Wonshik who ruined the pillowcase. It should feel gross, wetting his cock on another alpha's come, but it just makes him bite his tongue and grind down shakily. 

From the corner of his eyes Taekwoon can see Jaehwan sitting with his back against the wall, the slope of his nose fascinating even in the dim light. Wonshik's long body is sprawled on the floor, between Jaehwan's thighs, and Wonshik's sweatpants are tangled on his legs, ruined now. He keeps having muscle spasms, a noise between a rumble and a whine coming from his throat almost intermittently and reaching Taekwoon, keeping his attention even as Hongbin presses two fingers back inside him.

"He's knotting him" Hongbin says, leaning down a bit, pressing a kiss to Taekwoons hair, taking the chance of distraction and licking his nose when Taekwoon tries to turn around to complain about being licked there. 

Taekwoon shakes his head, wants to argue but is still too weak. Why would Jaehwan knot Wonshik's mouth? When Hongbin tries to add a third finger, eyebrows raised, Taekwoon succeeds in kicking him, weakly, but all it does is make Hongbin laugh at him.

"Come on", Hongbin urges, trying to hide his row of too-many teeth. "What else would they be doing?" He waves a hand towards the other two but quickly returns it to grip Taekwoon's shoulder when he makes to roll over. "Okay, fine." The third finger slips in, making Taekwoon whine into the bedspread.

"Hurry" He finally manages, after what feels like hours of grinding back on Hongbin's fingers and then thrusting his sensitive cock back down into the wet pillow. His feet feel like ice blocks and his fingers have gone numb from where he's shoved them under the comforter and is gripping onto the sheets.. 

"Not yet," Hongbin says back, shifting one hand from Taekwoon's waist to his ass, spreading him. "You need to relax"

"Am" He grits out, wriggling when Hongbin's grip firms and stops him from moving.

"You're stubborn." Hongbin pinches him in his lower back, quick, stinging, and his hand returns fast to Taekwoon's ass before he can react. "Relax"

It's stupid. Taekwoon is relaxed, can't even stand up straight he's so relaxed, is letting Hongbin boss him around he's so relaxed - that's his whole fucking issue, isn't it, being too relaxed when he should be tensed in Rut, ready to knot and not aching for a knot inside him.

"Hyung" 

Taekwoon raises his head, startled by the noise coming not from behind him but before him, and meets Jaehwan's eyes. His face is flushed, hair messy, and he's got a furrow between his eyebrows. 

"You have to listen- No, stop." Jaehwan's shoulder moves as he rights himself against the wall. "Listen to me. Hongbinnie is right, you need to relax."

"Am" He grits back, neck straining with the effort of keeping his head up. His elbows ache and Hongbin's fingers have gone still inside him, either listening to the conversation or descending into over-focus. 

"If you don't relax, his knot will fuck you up." Jaehwan adds, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want that?"

Taekwoon makes a sound, short and throaty, in response, but he knows Jaehwan is right. He looks over his shoulder at Hongbin, who he finds has turned his head to watch Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, who are still on the floor next to the door.

He looks down, knowing that at least Jaehwan is paying attention to him still, and breathes in and out slowly, one, two, three times- and then goes back to being as close to boneless as he can get when in Rut. He raises his hips up against Hongbin's now lax hand on his ass and succeeds in fucking himself back onto his still curled fingers. 

It takes two more thrusts before Hongbin seems to snap back into himself, hand sliding from Taekwoon's ass to his waist, again, and fingers starting to spread inside Taekwoon, more insistent than before, until his body just… Gives in.

Hongbin lowers himself in order to kiss Taekwoon's neck in thanks, sliding his fingers out and fumbling with the lube before pressing the slicked head of his dick against Taekwoon's rim. It's still startling, even after all theses ruts, how hot a cock feels pressed against him, teasing him open.

"Okay?" Hongbin asks, in that same way Hakyeon does, and Taekwoon distantly wonder which of them picked it up first. "Hyung?"

"Yes" 

Hongbin licks him, snaking one arm between Taekwoon's chest and the bed while he finally starts to enter Taekwoon, the slide wet and slightly uncomfortable from the stretch. It seems to go on forever, Hongibn's erection slipping deeper and deeper inside him.

When Hongbin is finally all the way in, Taekwoon can't hold back a loud moan from how good it feels. Hongbin's thrusts start shallow and hard, and Taekwoon feels warm and safe, stretched full.

It doesn't take long before Hongbin starts biting him again, little nips to his upper shoulders and then to the exposed skin of his nape, sharp and stinging. Taekwoon loses himself in it, in the warm wetness of it, the thought that when the Rut is over he will still be bruised purple. 

He snaps out of it when Hongbin hoists him up by the arm wrapped around his chest, making it so that Hongbin is kneeling and Taekwoon is too, trembling between Hongbin's thighs and leaning his back against his chest.

"W-what?" He gasps, jerking at how much deeper Hongbin is inside him.

"Easier this way" Hongbin gasps, bringing a hand down to circle Taekwoon's erection.

He jerks again, this time grinding himself on Hongbin's cock once, then twice and a final time before he loses his strength and sags against Hongbin, who grunts but adjusts his grip and holds Taekwoon up, not stopping, each thrust powerful enough to jostle them both. It's a bit awkward since Hongbin's knees aren't as steady on the mattress as they would be on the floor, but Taekwoon can appreciate the softness if it means he won't have sore knees by the time their Rut is over. 

The hot drag of Hongbin's knot, when it starts to swell, has Taekwoon scrambling for purchase and ending up with his nail sinking into Hongbin's arms, half of him wanting to reach back and tear it out of him and the other half sinking into it, needing to feel it swollen full. Hongbin continues to jerk him off, faster now, and starts biting him again, leaving soft kisses every now and then. 

When the knot grows big enough to lock them together, Taekwoon comes, arching his back and seeing white. He whines when Hongbin continues to thrust, chasing his own orgasm, his hand continuing to squeeze around the base of Taekwoon's cock until his knot starts to swell, too.

By the time Hongbin comes, biting down hard on Taekwoon's neck, he's seeing colors pop behind his closed eyelids, coming for a second time and reaching a hand down to wrap around his own knot, feeling awed and spent.


	6. wet

Jaehwan is trying to be quiet but he keeps sniggering. It's one of those empty hours between Friday and Saturday, and had Wonshik not just dragged himself home from his new studio he would've probably slept through Jaehwan carefully drawing a heart on their calendar.

Around them, the dorm is stilled in sleep, the light on the living room shining brightly on Jaehwan's dark hair, illuminating the stretch of his bare shoulders as he kneels on Hakyeon's sofa. Wonshik can distantly hear Sanghyuk snoring, and he focuses on the sound out of habit, which results in him almost jumping out of his skin when Jaehwan brings a hand to his arm, squeezing.

"Hyung!" He gasps, eyes going from their now heart-red Wednesday to Jaehwan's pale neck, his shiny eyes.

"You were staring." Jaehwan smiles, just a bit, red marker nowhere to be seen. "Rude."

"Sorry" Wonshik says back, only partly ashamed. Up close, he can smell Jaehwan's scent, hidden somewhat under soap and the laundry detergent that Hongbin buys in bulk. "I didn't mean to."

Jaehwan shrugs, because he knows that what Wonshik really means is that he didn’t mean to get caught. He hooks his arm around the younger who lets himself be dragged past the living room, until they're standing in front of the bathroom.

"I could smell you." His hand grips Wonshik a bit tighter and then Jaehwan meets his eyes, eyebrows raising, order unspoken.

It's been so long that Wonshik doesn't bother resisting anymore, just sighs and walks into the bathroom, undresses and turns on the shower without closing the door. He flushes when Jaehwan walks in and leaves the door open, too, settling himself on top of closed toilet lid.

"Tomorrow, then?" He asks, trying to decide between his own shampoo and Taekwoon's.

"Thought it would hit earlier but hyung had a cold, you know." Wonshik chooses Taekwoon's shampoo, thinking back to his runny nose last week, how whiny he got, asking for things with his sweet voice ran raw by his swollen throat. "Then yesterday he took that disgusting herbal medicine that the stylist noona swears by and he got home today smelling ripe." Jaehwan answers, crude, but when Wonshik turns back to look at him he has his tongue between his teeth, expression mischievous. "I like it", Jaehwan adds, unnecessarily.

It's no secret that Jaehwan has the best sense of smell among them, least prone to allergies than Sanghyuk or Taekwoon, and second pickiest eater among them all in consequence. Before, when they still all pretended that their Ruts wouldn't end up in some form of their current messed up orgy, clothes would start to go missing a few days before their Rut began. With hormones and aggression spiking in preparation for the seemingly endless fever-heat of trying to find somewhere to knot, several fights had been born from accusations of missing shirts, hoodies, socks and, perhaps more tellingly, underwear.

Hongbin had been the one to find Jaehwan fucking his fist with his face buried in Sanghyuk's sweated-in practice shirt, and the ensuing shouting match had ended up with everyone bruised and angry, even Hakyeon.

"Hey" Jaehwan calls, startling him. Wonshik looks up from soaping his arms and swallows when he detects the expression on the other's face. He knows what words Jaehwan's mouth will shape next. "You have to clean yourself."

"Today?" Like a line badly rehearsed, but they've done this before. Jaehwan's expression doesn't change.

"Soap your fingers." He says, and Wonshik does it even as his eyes suddenly focus on the rest of Jaehwan, the way his back is slouched and his legs spread, his bare feet. "Two is enough", He adds, and Wonshik curls his ring finger next to his little finger. "Hurry or you'll waste all the hot water."

Wonshik sucks in a breath and turns, pressing first his temple then his shoulders and chest to the tile wall, spreading his legs a bit. Jaehwan's gaze on him feels persistent, and despite all the times he's done this before while being watched, he still feels embarrassed when his soaped fingers find his hole and Jaehwan makes a low sound of encouragement. He jerks when his fingertips graze his balls, and bites his tongue when the fingernail of his thumb scratches his asscheek. Making a mental note to cut his nails later, he starts inserting his first finger carefully, mindful of not scratching himself.

Jaehwan watches him through it, quiet. When Wonshik is finished, he cleans his hands again and then his thighs, feet. By the time he finally is done, the water is lukewarm, and when he steps out of the shower, Jaehwan is holding his towel for him.

"Thanks" He says, wrapping the towel around his waist, and Jaehwan raises his chin at him, inviting. Acting like he knows what Wonshik wants, and he does, because Wonshik leans down to kiss him immediately, lips still wet. Jaehwan runs his hands through Wonshik's wet hair, down to grip his shoulders, then sliding from his arms to his hips to cupping his asscheeks, rubbing the fabric of the towel against his skin. "Jaehwannie" He whines, squirming, and Jaehwan laughs against his mouth, bites his bottom lip before pulling away.

"You always act like I'm asking you to do something horrible." He says, hands still massaging Wonshik's ass. "Like you think I'm singling you out. You know that it's better that I take care of it than I tell Hakyeon-hyung."

Wonshik wrinkles his nose, going for another kiss and Jaehwan indulges him, although this time he keeps his tongue to himself. "I know."

"So," Jaehwan says, squeezing him one last time before stepping back. "I do this because I love you." He says, voice going high around 'love', caramel sweet and mocking.

Wonshik rolls his eyes but smiles, presses a kiss to Jaehwan's forehead.

"I did behave, though."

Jaehwan scoffs and turns to leave the bathroom. "Let's see tomorrow."

Wonshik is still smiling when he turns off the light and follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who's still alive? This fic! LoL I left it alone for so long because I started 2 new fics Lol bad manners, I know, but here's some KenVi so you can forgive me ;-) Next chapter should be up soon (around mid-March), and it'll be KenVi. I would like opinions over whether I should leave this fic unfinished after the next chapter or if I should complete it and then turn this into a series if I ever get inspiration for more? Please let me know what you think! Thank you all for your nice words and patience, I hope you liked this chapter :-)


	7. wetter

Wonshik swallows, and dares to bring up a hand to curl around Jaehwan's thigh. Jaehwan hums, looking down at him, but doesn't comment on the touch, makes no move to displace Wonshik’s hand. They're waiting for his knot to go down, and by now Wonshik has given up on his own erection.

Time passes in that way it only seems to when they're in rut and all together in a single room - strange, minutes blending together in a sticky blur. The air around them is warm and humid, saturated with the smell of come and alpha pheromones.

Wonshik swallows again, careful of his teeth, and runs his nails lightly against Jaehwan's skin. Earlier, the older alpha had checked, giving him a kiss on each hand after finding all the nails short and softened at the corners, and Wonshik had blushed despite himself, happy with the simple praise. Like now, he feels sated just by knowing that he was able to please, aware that all of Jaehwan's orgasms this cycle had been brought on by him.

"You're making that noise again" Jaehwan says, an edge of a smirk shaping his red lips. Wonshik closes his eyes for a long moment but can't stop himself from reacting to having a knot keeping his mouth open, the alpha in him trying to growl it away, having his legs twitch in irritation, in need of distance and violence. Wonshik does his best to gentle the sound as it works through him because he wants Jaehwan, loves the taste of come on the back of his throat, aware that they're walking a thin line and afraid that if he tried to show himself as even more submissive he'd end up hurting Jaehwan or himself.

Jaehwan's eyes crinkle when his smile turns more genuine, likely imagining Wonshik's answer, the same as when they usually discuss this, days before they're in rut and he forces Wonshik's mouth open to be knotted. He brings a hand down to pet the side of Wonshik's face, gentle but firm, and then turns to reprehend Taekwoon, leaving Wonshik to zone out.

Wonshik concentrates on swallowing, determined to let none of Jaehwan’s come spill. He jerks when Jaehwan pulls on his hair, not with the intent to hurt him but making the tears that gathered on the corner of his eyes finally spill. Wonshik takes a moment to blink it away, for his eyes to refocus. Jaehwan wipes them away, careful, and then he says something, but Wonshik is still too out of it to focus. Jaehwan shakes, a bit, - it takes him a while to realize that's him laughing. Not meanly but almost fond, if this time is anything like the others.

Jaehwan's thumbs touch the stretched corners of his lips and Wonshik looks up, meets his eyes. Wonshik can't help a tiny whimper when Jaehwan's hands push his face away and he's finally free to close his mouth, Jaehwan's knot almost gone and his cock softening. Wonshik rolls on his side, his lower back cramping from staying in that one position for too long, and his legs curl close to his middle. He blinks heavily and doesn't bother opening his eyes again, hums when Jaehwan bends one of his legs and then  
moves Wonshik so that his head is pillowed on his thigh.

His mouth feels empty, his tongue worrying his gums while his throat is still heavy with Jaehwan's taste. His jaw is still aching when he feels a hot hand settle on his exposed side, and he smells Sanghyuk even before opening his eyes. The youngest is kneeling close, eyes bright and mouth wet.

"Hey hyung"

"Hey" Wonshik says back, voice hoarse. Sanghyuk smiles and bends down, hand still light on his skin, presses his closed lips to Wonshik’s and licks into his mouth as if searching for the remnant of Jaehwan’s come. Wonshik wrinkles his nose but doesn't protest, moving his head to the side obligingly when Sanghyuk nuzzles his jaw. Wonshik looks over Sanghyuk's shoulder in search of Hakyeon and finds him lying beside Taekwoon on the bed, heads close together. Hongbin is looking at the pair before him with something close to awe, which makes Wonshik snort and earns him a nip from Sanghyuk.

"Watch it" Jaehwan says, hand coming up to nudge Sanghyuk's face away from Wonshik's neck. Sanghyuk doesn't protest, instead giving Wonshik a dry kiss and moving to straddle him. "What do you want?"

Wonshik loops his arms around Sanghyuk's neck, watching him. "I'm sore." Sanghyuk says in lieu of an answer, looking up at Jaehwan. He smells like Hakyeon. "And hard."

Jaehwan and Wonshik snort together, and Wonshik tugs at him with his arms until Sanghyuk relents and moves closer, placing one hand next to Jaehwan's shin on the floor so as to not put weight where he's still touching Wonshik. They kiss, playful but lazily, and Wonshik feels content.

"How much longer?" He hears Hakyeon ask, and misses Jaehwan's answer because Sanghyuk chooses that moment to suck on his tongue. Wonshik whines, raising his knees and trying to get Sanghyuk to lie on top of him. He's starting to feel overheated again, like Sanghyuk's mouth on his had been enough to remind his cock of its neglect.

"Can I fuck you?" Sanghyuk asks, mouthing at Wonshik's earlobe.

"I'm sore" He complains, because he is still feeling raw from when Jaehwan knotted him earlier. "Jaehwannie did already, twice."

"Fuck his thighs." Jaehwan suggests, and Sanghyuk blinks, eyes assessing.

"He's too skinny."

Jaehwan's hand comes back down to Sanghyuk's face, this time combing sweaty hair out of his forehead. "It's that or nothing."

Wonshik grumbles at being talked about like he's not there but he finds himself rubbing his thighs together, expectant. Jaehwan seems to take Sanghyuk's silence as compliance, turning away from them and banging his fist on the bed next to them.

"Pass the lube." He demands, and then repeats the request when the others ignore him. "Hey! The lube!"

"Shut up!" Hakyeon says back, smelling annoyed but apparently not enough to ignore them - a few seconds later the lube clatters to the floor, close enough to reach. There's a beat in which none of them move, frozen by their Alpha discontent, but then Jaehwan visibly shakes it off and reaches for the lube.

"Turn over" Jaehwan says to Wonshik, who waits for Sanghyuk to get off him before turning to face the wall, pressing his nose to Jaehwan's skin and trying to ignore the crick in his neck.

Wonshik hears the click of the lube being open and waits with baited breath until Sanghyuk moves closer, one hand spreading his thighs and the other spreading cold lube on the skin of his inner thighs. And then-

"Are you really still wearing your socks?" It's Hakyeon, tone judging, and Wonshik hears Sanghyuk's annoyed exhale before he moves to wrestle Wonshik's sweatpants off his legs one handed, helping him to kick off his socks.

"Good?" Sanghyuk's hand is back to slicking Wonshik's thighs, startling him when a finger moves up and prods at his swollen hole. Wonshik can't stop it from clenching, and he hears Sanghyuk inhale sharply when some of Jaehwan's come leaks out. Sanghyuk rubs it around a bit, making Wonshik squirm.

"Well, I am." Hakyeon retorts, and Sanghyuk or Jaehwan must make a face at the reply because Hakyeon makes an irritated warning sound. "But Wonshik won't be if you fuck him like that."

"He's not fucking me" Wonshik whines, looking back over his shoulder and hissing when pain flares all over his neck.

"See?" Hakyeon says, sounding not smug but exasperated. He leaves the bed, jostling Taekwoon none-too-gently, naked and unashamed.

"What's your advice then?" Jaehwan asks, tone bratty, hand coming down to cup Wonshik's neck. He shivers in response to the touch, trying to keep his hips still, and doesn't have to wait long before hearing Sanghyuk grumble and then feeling Hakyeon's hands start to move him, arranging him to lie on his back. When Wonshik is settled, there's a moment where all eyes are on him, and he feels conscious of his swollen lips, the lube slicking his thighs, the way the wood floor sticks to his sweat-dried skin.

"Well," Hakyeon starts, nails going straight for the dried come on Wonshik’s belly and making him shiver. His eyes meet Wonshik's even as he spreads his fingers, pressing down, and then curls them in order to make Wonshik feel the way his nails are touching him where he's most vulnerable, freezing him in place. "You could let Sanghyuk fuck you, Jaehwannie."

Wonshik blinks, surprised, and almost laughs at the way both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk's attention snap back to Hakyeon, their eyes wide.

"What?" Jaehwan asks, voice in a higher pitch than before.

"You two haven't yet, right?" Nails still scratching lightly at Wonshik's skin, gaze lowered.

"Why would we even?" Sanghyuk mutters, shifting. He smells interested, though, and Wonshik can't exactly blame him - Jaehwan always looks amazing, but particularly so when he's in rut.

"Why wouldn't you?" Hakyeon smiles with his lips closed, his face turning almost offensively pretty with it. In moments like this, with Hakyeon looming over him and handling with his strong hands, nudging the lot of them into doing whatever he wants without hesitating, Wonshik understands why he's Alpha. "I'll be close.", he adds, not needing to say how he'll take care of them if anything goes wrong, if Sanghyuk becomes too rut-drunk to measure his strength.

"Yeah, okay." Jaehwan agrees after a shaky exhale. Wonshik wants to turn to look at him but his gaze is stuck on Hakyeon.

"Do you want me to-?" Sanghyuk starts, reaching for the lube.

"No, I'll do it." Jaehwan snatches the tiny bottle out of reach from Sanghyuk's hands and squeezes some out on his own hands before anyone can protest, and this time Wonshik turns to watch, his mouth falling open when Jaehwan shifts to his knees and then reaches behind himself.

Wonshik's erection twitches at the sight, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment when Hakyeon's hand closes around the head.

"You look so pretty." Hakyeon sighs, a couple of minutes later when Jaehwan's initial frown has faded into open-mouthed gasping. "Come here, Jaehwannie"

Jaehwan grunts but goes, shuffling on his knees. Wonshik stares slack jawed at the wet fingers that Jaehwan moves to rest on his own pale thighs, almost missing when Hakyeon leans to kiss the other he's so entranced on the sight of the shiny fingers so close to his face.

Sanghyuk sighs and moves from his knees to sitting cross-legged. Wonshik turns to face him, unable to stop himself from smiling when the youngest looks at him with large eyes. Sanghyuk smiles back after a bit, bending down to kiss Wonshik again when he raises his chin and parts is lips in invitation. His hand replaces Hakyeon's around Wonshik's erection and soon Sanghyuk is smiling wide into their kiss, would probably be mocking Wonshik for reacting if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

Wonshik makes a sound of protest when Sanghyuk moves away from him, watching Hakyeon's hand pulling him upright by the hair at the back of his head and licking his lips when it produces a full-body shudder on the youngest.

Hakyeon keeps holding Sanghyuk up but moves his other hand to reach behind Jaehwan, and when the other jolts, Wonshik can't help his hips from rising, thinking of Hakyeon’s fingers spreading Jaehwan open.

"Okay" Hakyeon says, taking his hands away. "You're good. Sanghyukkie, back to the wall, please."

Sanghyuk's fingers uncurl from Wonshik but are quickly replaced by Hakyeon's again, wet this time. Hakyeon keeps his eyes turned towards the other two, nods at Jaehwan when he looks over. Jaehwan purses his lips but goes, straddling Sanghyuk after he's settled and balancing himself with a hand on Sanghyuk's broad shoulders as the other lines them up.

They're quiet for a while, sizing each other up, but then Jaehwan pokes his tongue out and Sanghyuk snickers, baring his neck. Jaehwan hums, approving, but Wonshik can see the way his back muscles are all tense, how his thighs are starting to tremble from holding him up.

"Just do it" Hakyeon says, squeezing Wonshik firmly and making him moan. Sanghyuk looks over, then back at Jaehwan, who nods and moves.

"Oh" Jaehawn says, when Sanghyuk's erection breaches him, and then "Oh, god" when Sanghyuk sets his hands on Jaehwan's waist and starts to lower him. "Fuck", said with his head falling forward, resting his forehead on Sanghyuk's cheek.

Sanghyuk is so broad that Wonshik can still see him behind Jaehwan, the way his eyebrows scrunch together and how he swallows when Jaehwan has finally taken all of him in. The two of them breathe together for a few beats before Jaehwan starts moving, grinding his hips down, the muscles in his thighs flexing, his free hand going to Sanghyuk's face and slipping a thumb inside his mouth. Sanghyuk must bite, because Jaehwan falters in his grinding and raises himself up a bit before going back down.

"Hold him open, Hyukkie." Hakyeon says, eyes flickering to Wonshik's briefly before refocusing on the pair. Sanghyuk obliges, hands going to Jaehwan's ass and spreading his cheeks even with Jaehwan moving, exposing where they're joined, Sanghyuk's dick stretching Jaehwan's wet rim, the reddened skin clinging with every thrust. "You can fuck but not knot him, okay?"

Sanghyuk nods and turns his face, dislodging Jaehwan's hand and leaning in to kiss him, hands still keeping him spread. Wonshik gasps, possibly again, likely hasn't stopped gasping ever since Jaehwan fucked himself open on Sanghyuk's erection. He doesn't know what about it makes his blood warm, if it's the idea of the two of them, Sanghyuk making Jaehwan appear so small and fragile in his grip, or the sight of Jaehwan fucking himself down onto Sanghyuk, or maybe even the way their Alpha smells as he watches them. He must say some of this aloud because Hakyeon chuckles, turns to face him with his sunny smile in place, cheeks bunched in mirth.

"I want to say you're only being this silly because you're in rut but I know you, Kim Wonshik." His smile stretches even wider and then he finally turns properly towards Wonshik, in all of his content Alpha glory.

"Sorry" He says back, breathless and not really meaning it. Hakyeon's brows quirk, like he knows, but his smile stays in place.

"Want me to suck you off?". Wonshik nods so fast that a muscle in his neck flares in hot pain, making him pause. Almost faster than he can complain, Hakyeon is already leaning over, kissing him there, his hands caressing Wonshik’s collarbones until the pain washes away. 

"Have you knotted yet?" Hakyeon asks when his muscles relax, moving to kneel between Wonshik's thighs, then seeming to reconsider and lying belly down on the floor, hands moving up Wonshik's legs, making him squirm with the feeling of the hair there being disturbed, with how Hakyeon's hand slide easily when they reach his wet thighs. Wonshik shakes his head, closing his hands in fists against the desire of grabbing Hakyeon by the hair. "I'll let you if you behave."

"Please", he gasps, sucking his lower lip inside his mouth when Hakyeon finally touches him, first teasing his balls with light fingers and then his erection, warm hands spreading the rest of the lube from Jaehwan. Hakyeon teases him for a while, long pulls of his hands going almost torturously slow, grip just a tad too loose to provide any real friction. Wonshik tries his best to be good, to obey the unspoken command, but soon he can't take it anymore, raising his neck and holding himself into half sitting up with shaking elbows, voice rising in pitch to plead, "Please, hyung, Alpha, please-"

Hakyeon smiles at him, white teeth on display in a way that's almost threatening, and licks him once before taking him in, hands on his hipbones firm in order to keep Wonshik down. It can't be good, he knows Hakyeon hates the aftertaste of lube, but he doesn't seem to mind, hollowing his cheeks and looking up to meet his eyes. It makes Wonshik feel close to overheating, the wetness of Hakyeon's mouth making his lower belly almost cramp as his dick goes from earning to sensitive, and like this it doesn't take long for him to start trembling under Hakyeon's hands.

His knot swells, a result of being reigned in for too long and Wonshik now being able to watch how Hakyeon blows him messily, dragging the head of his cock on the insides of his cheeks so that Wonshik can see how it stretches the skin, letting drool leak out of his mouth, teasing with hums when Wonshik's moaning gets too loud.

Hakyeon notices and rearranges himself so that he's bracing Wonshik down and holding his own weight with his forearms, both of his warm strong hands closing over Wonshik's knot. He moves away for a moment to smile at Wonshik, probably meaning to smirk but instead just looking bright and sweet, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes making him look innocent despite the precome and drool wetting his lips. 

Wonshik makes a sound like he's sucking in on thin air and Hakyeon's playful eyes look down, a light sound of amusement leaving him before he takes Wonshik into his mouth again, swallowing his first wave of come and looking up to meet his eyes in the time it takes before Wonshik moans loud and comes again, his knot being squeezed by Hakyeon's warm hands to help it along.

Wonshik must black out for a bit, or it really just feels so good that his body can't process all the information at once, because when he comes to again his cock has just dribbled the last of his orgasm into Hakyeon's willing tongue.

"That was good" Hakyeon says, sitting back on his heels, a drop of come clinging to the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, Shikkie." He squeezes Wonshik's thigh and smiles, standing up before he can get an answer and walking over to the bed with his cock still hard.

Hongbin says something when Hakyeon molds himself to his back, but Wonshik can't tell what it is, because Jaehwan chooses that moment to lie down beside him, his flushed face filling Wonshik's line of vision before he moves in for a kiss. Jaehwan smells content and tired, and he pulls Wonshik to lie half on top of him without breaking their kiss.

"Don’t ignore me." He hears Sanghyuk complain before he registers the youngest settling behind him, an arm coming to wrap around his middle and dragging him away from Jaehwan, who scoffs and shuffles closer. Sanghyuk presses his sweat-sticky forehead to Wonshik's shoulder blade, the heat and solid weight of him helping Wonshik relax. He tries to stay awake, but ends up lulled to sleep by sound of Jaehwan's deep breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took too long, and I apologize. Bright side, this chapter has the highest wordcount and tries to live up to the orgy that the rest of the story alluded to Lol. You can come fight me about the ending or talk VIXX and fic at ghstwrtrs.tumblr.com :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted from AFF.


End file.
